The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to an image forming system including the image forming apparatus and a portable communication device. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to the portable communication device.
Portable terminals have been in widespread use. Examples of portable terminals include a mobile phone. Portable terminals may be configured so as to be able to make settings with respect to an image forming apparatus. There is known a technique for making settings with respect to an image forming apparatus by using a portable terminal as follows.
Specifically, a portable terminal has been described that performs non-contact wireless communication, sets setting information on functions to be executed by a subject apparatus, stores the setting information thus set, and transmits the setting information thus stored to the subject apparatus by the non-contact wireless communication. This type of portable terminal is intended to be brought close to a subject apparatus so that settings with respect to a desired apparatus can be made.
Recent years have seen further advancement in functionality of image forming apparatuses. Various types of setting items are prepared for an image forming apparatus. A user makes a selection from among such setting items so that a desired result can be obtained. The user sets a set value of the setting item thus selected so that the desired result can be obtained. For example, when wishing to obtain double-sided printed matter, the user selects the setting item for double-sided printing. Then, the user sets such a set value as to enable double-sided printing.
A set value a user wishes to set varies depending on a time and circumstances. A set value used in executing a job is not necessarily always the same. There may be a case where setting information registered in a portable terminal fails to provide a desired result.